


Kraftidioten

by steinvor



Category: Silver Diamond
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Out of Character, Rape Aftermath
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Kraftidioten - название фильм Моланда на русский язык переводят как "Дурацкое дело нехитрое", в норвежском варианте - примерно "большой дурак","упёртый болван"Чуть-чуть реализма - и беспризорные дети не такие "цветы жизни", как в идеализированом мире мангаки, но мне такие живые люди нравятся больше.Банда Казухи оказалась в ущелье, без еды, воды, медикаментов, одежды, с сомнительной картой столетней давности и каждый справляется со стрессом по-своему.а тут еще подвезли новичкаПросто нравится пейринг Казухи/Хакуби/Мия
Relationships: ?/ Shirakawa Hakubi, Touno Kazuhi/Shirakawa Hakubi/Miya





	Kraftidioten

**Author's Note:**

> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/86888609.jpg

\- Эй, Кадзухи, - предводитель новоявленной «стражи принца-саноме» недовольно открыл глаза. Кажется, у этих несносных детей вошло в дурную привычку будить его в самое неподходящее время.  
– Ну что там, - проворчал он, - что случилось, опять какая-нибудь ерунда… Отдохнуть не даете…  
\- Кадзухи, подойди сюда, здесь кажется что-то серьезное.  
Из темноты, метрах в пяти поодаль от места, где расположились на ночлег нумерованные дети, донесся встревоженный голос Мии.  
Нда, на просьбы Мии трудно было не ответить, уж если тот прицепится к какому-то вопросу, то не отстанет, пока не добьется либо необходимого ему ответа, либо исполнения задуманного.  
Так что Кадзухи пришлось встать со своего уже давно остывшего камня и идти туда, где смутно очерчивался силуэт склонившегося над чем-то Мии.  
\- Посмотри, это же тот пацан.  
\- «Молодой господин»?  
Если бы это был кто-то из своих, Мия уж конечно бы, сразу же назвал его по имени.  
\- Ты думаешь, он упал со скалы?  
У Кадзухи промелькнула шальная мысль, что парень, свалившийся на них вчера из ниоткуда, мог бы сделать небольшое, просто мааалюсенькое одолжение и где-нибудь в темноте ненароком свернуть себе шею.  
Похоже что эти надежды все-таки не оправдывались.  
Мия кивком указал на отчетливо видимые ссадины возле рта и на предплечьях парня.  
\- Его схватили сзади, зажали рот, а потом, - Мия слегка повернул голову Хакуби набок, - хорошенько стукнули головой обо что-то твердое…  
Подошедший на шум Госи красноречиво указал на ближайшую скалу.  
\- Ну да, скорее всего, - рассеянно согласился Мия. – Жаль только одно, если его и пытались придушить, то не до конца задавили.  
Госи понимающе кивнул, слева возле ключицы, остались смазанные синеватые следы.  
\- Кто-то действительно хотел его убить?  
Кадзухи с сомнением качнул головой.  
Слишком знакомый почерк.  
\- Не думаю, просто чуть-чуть придушили.  
\- И немного воспользовались, как говорится, беспомощным состоянием.  
Кадзухи присел на корточки рядом, парень, несмотря на видимые невооруженным глазом серьезные повреждения, приходил в себя.  
Дернулся, хватая ртом, схватился было за порванную одежду.  
Длинные, четко очерченные ресницы на мгновение затрепетали, словно сопротивляющиеся непреодолимым порывам ветра крылья бабочки-махаона.  
В прорези кимоно блеснуло бледное, словно фарфоровое бедро, чем-то напомнившее ему белизну обнаженных и влажных бедер Мии.  
Даже пот Сиракавы Хакуби в минуты крайнего физического напряжения издавал тот особый, еле уловимый, узнаваемый по множеству проведенных вместе ночей, горьковато-сладостный пьянящий аромат. И похожий оттенок волос, даже внизу, там, где пока у него еще только легкие намеки на растительность.  
Точно такой, только моложе. Не затравленный и обозленный из-за клейма «нумерованного ребенка», еще не побитый тяжелой жизнью в отдаленной пустыне.  
Такой же аристократ. Нежный, утонченный и чувственный.  
Как податливо и гибко изгибалось бы под его ладонью это белое тело, с этими беспомощно-уязвимыми выступами хрупких позвонков на спине, на крестце, на пояснице.  
Что за неуместные мысли.  
Кадзухи тряхнул головой, хватит отвлекаться на посторонние, не имеющие отношения к нынешней патовой ситуации, мысли.  
Впрочем, именно из-за нее, этой непривычной и столь редко встречающейся среди людей низкого происхождения красоты, этот ребенок и пострадал.  
Новый больной, вдогонку к пятерым другим, которые получили ранения при обвале горы и землетрясении.  
Как некстати.  
Все они застряли здесь. Почти что двадцать человек. Ни еды, ни воды, ни одежды, ни даже каких-нибудь скудных запасов лечебных трав у Мии.  
Может и правда, трахнуть его по-быстрому, и втихомолку, пока не все проснулись, додушить?  
\- Следующую ночь будешь спать со мной…то есть не так, будешь спать под моей защитой. Рядом со мной, Госи или Мией. И куда вечно девается, когда он необходим этот несносный мальчишка Акиичи?

**Author's Note:**

> вспомнились пара треков
> 
> Muscle museum - очень ранний Мьюз
> 
> Dan Balan & Вера Брежнева - Наше Лето https://youtu.be/u7ka5wp-nko
> 
> Дан Балан, конечно же, очень похож на молодого красивого Криса Айзека https://youtu.be/7s6tufofYrg


End file.
